


You look like a movie, you sound like a song

by Individual_68



Category: Call the Midwife
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 03:58:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7785892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Individual_68/pseuds/Individual_68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Girl meets girl. A tale as old as time. A romcom with a repressed 1950s London twist!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In the beginning was the word

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first attempt at patsy/Delia. So I thought I'd post a little bit and see what you guys think. I don't normally write dialogue so feedback would be awesome. I'm planning on this being a long multi part fic to keep my mind ticking over during the next few months. Thanks in advance.

“Hello?”

The red head looks up from her book slowly. The other student nurses seem to have quickly grasped that book time meant no interruptions. Since she didn't want interruptions, it was always book time. She winces slightly, trying to keep the anger from her face. For now. 

Green eyes lock with blue and Patsy’s breath catches for a moment. All lines of verbal assault cut off. Dissipating. Melting in the presence of those blue eyes. 

“Sorry to interrupt you,” Delia smiles sweetly with their words. “I just saw you were alone and reading what I must say is one of my favourite books. So..” The brunette shrugs slightly, trying to keep her self from babbling on. “Hello.”

“Hello.” Patsy's tone is clipped and she feels a stab of anger at herself. _Play nice Patsy, she hasn't done anything wrong._

“I'm Delia, Delia Busby.” _In for a penny, in for a pound._ The brunette sits down across from the other woman.

“I'm Patience Mount.”

“Well Patsy, can I call you Patsy?” She doesn't wait for an answer, “I've been told you're a terrible bore and snobbish. But anyone who reads 1984 is automatically amazing to my mind.”

Patsy blinks once. Twice. “I didn't know Orwell had gotten as far as Wales.” _That's it, aloof, snobbish. Bit of a bitch._

“Oh he hasn't. My dad bought it me from a trip to London for my birthday.” The younger woman smiles cheekily. “Is this your first time of reading? I’m sure it wasn't allowed in your boarding school.”

The red haired nurse raises her eyebrow archly. “Touché.”

Both women smile at each other. “You're my neighbour by the way. I'm in the room next to yours. I meant to knock, but I hadn't gotten up the courage. The other girls…” Delia’s eyes scan the room around them, “they're not very flattering of others are they? Reminds me of a bunch of geese.” Her eyes reach Patsy’s once again, and a mischievous smile finds her lips, “Honking to sound big and scare off the others.”

A short chuckle and the book is placed on the table, book mark in place. “I was thinking more along the lines of snakes, but geese are much more entertaining I would admit.” 

Chuckling softly Delia rises to her feet again. “Well I best be off, don't wish to keep you from your reading. I'll see you around.” Turning on her heel she takes a few steps. Reminding herself not to turn around. Short and sweet, keep it light. Don't waffle.

“Patsy’s fine by the way.”

Over her shoulder Delia calls back, “Good, because I was going to use it anyway.” And continues to walk out of the room. Slowly and steadily. Not stopping until door of her room is closed tight behind her. That went well. A huge smile covers the Welsh woman's face. With a nod of confidence she moves into the room to study for an hour before lectures begin again for the day. 

Patsy for her part picks her book back up. Eyes still staring at the last spot she'd seen the brunette woman. Shaking her head to clear it. Opening her book once more and staring fixedly at the page. Resolute to regain her solitude. 

An hour later she stands and stows the book in her satchel. The book mark still on the same page. A soft smile graces her lips briefly. Though she can't fathom why.


	2. Serendepity or solitude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now they've done the cute meet its time for the spontaneous and serendipitous meetings to get to know each other

Patsy breezes into the lecture theatre a few minutes before its start. With studied grace she moves purposefully to her usual seat in the third row. She found it the first day, allowing her an optimal view of the lecturer’s notes on the board whilst also being close enough to the front to avoid the less conscientious students. This suited Patsy fine. She pulled her note book and pencil from her satchel and laid them out on the desk in front of her. Got comfortable in her seat. And waited.

The door above her swung open. Noise assaulted the room, filling it with chatter, foot steps, and giggles. The red head released a sigh some where between frustration and resignation. Closing her eyes tight, hoping to drown out some of the inane noise. Oh for solitude!

“Hello again Patsy.” 

Her eyes shoot open and lock immediately on the brunette from earlier. The noise around them drains away. “Hello Delia.”

Delia’s face breaks out in a huge smile. “You remembered my name. And responded to a pleasantry. From what I've heard that makes me a legend in this place.” The brunette chuckles and wiggles her eyebrows mischievously. “People will start to talk.”

Patsy immediately pales, and is saved from forming a response by the arrival of their lecturer. Her eyes immediately snap to the board ahead of her as the older Nurse begins to introduce today's topic. Allowing her a focus while she suppresses the panic that set in at Delia’s innocent words. _Keep calm Mount, and carry on._

Delia’s smile drops a fraction at the sudden shut down of the red headed woman. Flopping down in her seat she grabs her book and pen, turning her focus to the matter at hand. She listens to the droning voice of the woman at the front. Duly takes notes on the physiology of the endocrine system. Sketches diagrams and makes references to textbooks as indicated. But her mind wanders to the interaction she just had, wondering if she came on to strong, or if Patsy doesn't want to make friends here. Or if she simply doesn't want to make friends with her.

Despite the thoughts racing through her mind, she is aware of eyes on her. Initially she passes it off, assuming it's one of the faceless students. They had been pointing and staring since she arrived a week ago, making sure she knew that the class system was not dead. Even here, in a hospital, all training to save lives and help others, she remained the girl from the small Welsh village. 

Towards the end of the lecture she begins to become irritated by the eyes burning holes in her back. Putting on her sternest face, perfected when dealing with the more over amorous of the village boys, she turns to find the source of the look. Only to find her eyes meet those of Patsy Mount. The red head looks shocked and embarrassed at being caught. The brunette whips her head back around before the lecturer notices. _Maybe…perhaps..._

Patsy shrinks down in her chair and tries once more to turn her mind back to the job at hand. But like each and every attempt she'd made in the past fifty minutes, it appears she will be unsuccessful. There was simply something about the small brunette that drew Patsy in. Perhaps is was the unguarded ends she extruded. Or maybe it was the defiance she saw flash in her eyes earlier when speaking of Patsy’s aloofness. Or perhaps it was just that there seemed to be something different about her. 

After analysing Delia's earlier comment for a full ten minutes, she had realised there was nothing in it beyond the idea that the Welsh woman had succeeded where so many others had failed in the past week. Patsy had been standoffish but polite. Civil, as her father would term it. But far from friendly. And yet with this woman she had actively partaken in banter, albeit in an attempt to be off putting. Still Delia was making an effort. 

During her contemplation her eyes had flitted repeatedly towards the young Welsh woman who has vexes her so. Two interactions and already she seemed to be an enigma to the red head. Patsy has never been one to step down from or challenge or a been beaten by a puzzle. And Delia appeared to pose both to her. _Perhaps…maybe…_

But before Patsy can finish that thought the lecture comes to a close. The other student nurses stand and gather their things. Delia is clearly taking her time in front of her. Maybe she wants to continue talking? Patsy weighs her options and decides the library is her best course. She needs to catch up on some of the theory she missed today. And the others would not even consider it a location worthy of the presence. Maybe Delia will think the same. With that thought she quickly finishes throwing her possessions in her satchel and makes a speedy beeline for the door, escape and eventual solitude amongst the books.

Delia watches the red head leave, staring at her back as it disappears through the door. A sigh leaves her mouth, disappointment painting her features. The way the other women had spoken about Patsy she had hoped to find a kindred spirit. Another who was disinterested in the idle gossip and status chasing that seemed to define the other student’s experiences. Someone else here to learn, to help people, not find a Doctor to marry. But perhaps the other woman was too interested in her studies. Too caught up in her own solitude. But then Delia was never a woman to give up easily. _I'll find a way._

***

As the door closes silently behind her Patsy takes a deep breath in. Allows the calm and peace to seep into her. The smell of books filling her senses and relaxing her. Her mind always at ease in the presence of so much knowledge. Taking her time she walks towards a table. Noting the emptiness of the room with happiness, she takes a seat and tries to decide which books to find to help her catch up.

Engaged in her quest she does not notice the intrusion into her zone of solitude. Hence she is startled when a large pile of text books find there way in front of her. “I'll share with you. I'm sure you've learnt to do that at some point, right?” The Welsh lilt floats across the empty room, breaking the silence but not shattering the calm.

Patsy finds a smile gracing her lips despite herself. “Oh, I learnt to share. I don't like having to normally, but I suppose I can make an exception.”

Grabbing the top book Delia takes a seat across the table from Patsy. Flicking through her notes she adds additional points where necessary. Her eyes catch the taller woman searching through the books a little at a loss. With a small smirk and a raised eyebrow, but without a word, Delia begins to place finished pages near the red head. 

Patsy notices this immediately and looks up, catching the brunette so eye briefly and offering a grateful smile. Taking the pages as they are offered she pads out her scant notes. Annoyance with herself is evident in every pencil stroke, harsh and pointed. As the minutes tick by the anger subsides, and within twenty minutes they are simply working in what can only be called companionable silence.

After an hour of this process Delia closes the textbook she had been using and lays down her pen. “It's been very nice working with you Student Nurse Mount.” She waits for Patsy to raise her eyes and smiles cheekily. “We should do this again sometime.”

“It's a deal.” Patsy’s smile is the largest she can remember for a long time. “I promise to be a more equal partner in the process in future.”

“I have no doubt you'll give as good as you get.” A wink and a soft chuckle, “but for today you can do me the honour of putting the books back.”

“Your wish is my command.” _Careful._

“I'll see you at dinner then. I wish to pick your brain about yesterday's lecture, so that means it's your command.” An innocent smile, and the brunette grabs her things to leave. “So don't be late, and leave your book in your room.” 

“You're going to make a heck of a Matron one day,” Patsy smiles at the retreating figure, waiting for the door to swing shut before returning to her work. Another ten minutes and she is done with notes for the day. Tension has begun to fill her mind and a knot is developing in her lower back from her position at the desk. Standing to pack away her notebook and pen she picks up the books to return them to the shelves. A scrap of paper flutters to the ground as she raises them from the desk. Leaning down she see Delia's neat penmanship adorning the page. **Animal Farm, Farenheit 451, and The Grass is Singing. D.**

Pocketing the paper Patsy finishes collecting her things and exits the library. Anyone watching would see a swagger in her hips and a skip in her step. This is not quite the same woman who entered the room. But she is more the woman who she would like to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos and lovely comments. I'm hoping this one is a bit easier to read, but I don't have a beta so I'm sorry if it's a little rough. Again, comments are appreciated for support and love.


	3. Making up for lost time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner date!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The bits in italics are their thoughts, I don't do it often, but realised I hadn't said. 
> 
> Thanks to the truly efficient think_busby_think for beta'ing, hopefully this should read more easily for you all.

September in London finds the sun setting early. The Dining Hall is abuzz with noise and painted golden. The last rays of sun stream in through the window as Delia enters the cavernous room. Without looking at the faces of those around her, she moves to the serving hatch to pick up her evening meal. Only then do her eyes search the tables around her, seeking out the red headed student nurse she intends to share her time with.

With a huff she realises there's no sign of the taller woman in the Hall. Finding a seat at a rare empty table, she takes her place and waits. Her eyes are fixed on the door, willing Patsy to appear as she plays with the food on her plate.

Five minutes. Ten. Twenty. Eventually the brunette takes her tray and scrapes the remnants of her meal into the bin. She places her tray neatly on the trolley and turns on her heel. Opening the door she slips down the corridor and makes her way towards her bedroom.

She pulls up short finding herself instead in front of Patsy's room. Her hand is raised to knock, but does not move. She breathes deeply, trying to control herself. It's not anger. It's more akin to annoyance. Frustration. _I felt like I'd been getting through._

Her hand drops. A soft resigned sigh escapes her lips as her head follows it. Her feet begin to move once more. 

There is a creak. A soft change in the pressure in the air. Light spills out into the hall. Delia hadn't realised how dark it was until now.

“I missed our appointment didn't I?” Patsy's voice is tinged with the strands of sleep. When the brunette looks at her, the normally collected and composed woman Delia had glimpsed this past week in lectures is ever so slightly disheveled, ever so slightly out of sorts.

“You did. And how, pray do you intend to make up for that?” The Welsh lilt does nothing to hide her remaining annoyance, nor the mischievous hint in her words.

Patsy's eyes widen slightly. Any tiredness that had fogged her mind a moment ago disappears at those words. “What did you have in mind?” 

***  
The sound of footsteps echoes into the sparsely furnished room advertising the return of the other student nurses from dinner. Delia and Patsy are both sat with on the floor, their backs against the side of the bed. Each holds a glass in their hands, though little of the amber liquid which had recently been held within it remains. 

“Pour us another one,” the Welsh woman states rather than requests.

Grabbing the large bottle in her elegant hand, Patsy pours generous measures in both their glasses, although not without a smirk on her lips. “Careful there, you're going to need to get back to your own room eventually.”

“Don't worry about me, I can handle my whiskey.” Her blue eyes flash over the rim of her glass as she takes a sip.

“I must say I find that commendable in a woman.” Patsy can feel the alcohol beginning to loosen her tongue a little, but finds she doesn't care right now. The warming liquid causes tingles along her limbs and fills her head with soft light. 

The Welsh woman smiles sweetly. “I'm already discovering things about the mysterious Patience Mount. What else does she like?”

A soft chuckle escapes the normally closed off red head, surprising both of the young women. “I like chocolate. And cigarettes. Good whiskey and controversial books. Quiet nights. But above all else, I like the company of people of a like mind in a quiet setting who challenge me to think.” Patsy takes a breath. Pausing to scan the information she had put forward, making sure she hadn't spoken despite herself.

“Would this cover that last one?” Delia's head tilts slightly. She looks up hopefully at the taller woman. Hoping that she feels the comfortable connection she herself senses in Patsy's presence.

With a smile, Patsy nods her head in affirmation. “This most definitely falls into the last category. Honestly I hadn't expected to meet anyone here worth spending time with. And then you, well you forced your way in and changed everything.”

Delia blushes slightly. “Well, if you go around reading interesting books in a room full of dullards you tend to stand out. I see someone like that, a woman like that, and I know I want to get to know them.” 

Silence descends on the room as the brunette’s words fall from her mouth. There's a sense that something more has been said. Some secrets may have been shared. That too much has passed between them. 

Delia breaks the stillness, clearing her throat. The tranquility is shattered. The spell that had fallen over them when the door had closed such a short time ago has been dispelled. 

“Well I should be getting back to my room. It's a long walk and I've heard bad things about this neighbourhood.” She stands and drains her glass. A small smile paints her lips, more in desperation to regain the lightness of their earlier conversation than in amusement at her own joke.

Patsy rises too. “Indeed, perhaps I should walk you home?” 

“That would be most chivalrous, and really the only way to behave towards a young woman after plying her with alcohol.”

“Plying you with alcohol?” The taller red head shoves Delia's shoulder gently with her own. “I do believe it was your idea to raid my contraband.”

“Oh, semantics. It was your whiskey in your room, therefore logic dictates it is your duty.”

The two woman leave the room and walk the few paces to Delia's door. “Well this is me.” The corridor is empty, and yet the Welsh woman's words are no louder than a whisper. “Thank you for a lovely evening, even if you did stand me up.”

“Sorry again for that. I really didn't mean to fall asleep. I only meant to read for a few minutes and the next thing I knew it was dark.” The red head blushes slightly and smiles sheepishly.

“Well good night Patience Mount.”

“Good night Delia Busby.”

The brunette turns and slips inside her room. As the door closes she leans her back against it. Smiling, her mind buzzing with all things Patsy. _Careful Delia, you could fall for that woman._

Patsy turns and walks the small distance back to her own room. Once the door is closed her body relaxes slightly. She kicks off her shoes and moves to tidy up the empty glasses. Storing the whiskey in its hiding place at the back of the cupboard, she looks around the room. Searching for something out of place. Something different. Some _thing_ to explain away the strange feeling that has come over her. Something that proves Delia was here. That she had made a new friend. That she was not entirely alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it has been mentioned by my beta that Patsy is blonde before she becomes a midwife. If you are all willing to deal with her being a red head for a bit, I'll make her blonde as part of the story, I promise. 
> 
> I know my chapters aren't particularly long, they will start to lengthen out as we get to the more in depth scenes.
> 
> And once again thanks for all the comments and kudos, you guys are all really lovely.


	4. Life can only be understood backwards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after, Patsy reflects.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is just a short chapter, but I think it's important. There'll be another update soon...ish.
> 
> Thanks again to think_busby_think for putting up with the terrible typos that ensue from my iPad.

Friday arrives with the shrill ringing of the alarm clock. It jars on the ear and drags Patsy from the realm of slumber. Never a morning person, she remains tucked up in the security of her bed for a few more moments. This gives her time for her mind and eyes to focus.

Immediately she finds her thoughts drifting back to the previous evening. The intrusion into her well-crafted and exclusive sphere should irk her. Patsy groans and shakes the thoughts from, her mind. Those thoughts had plagued her long after the light had gone out; long after the other women were snoring, softly or otherwise. But simply put, the short brunette woman who went by the name of Delia Busby did not irk her. Not in the slightest. She intrigues Patsy. For the first time in so long Patsy feels at ease with another human being. Comfortable, as though her guard doesn't need to be up all the time. _Though if she wanted to, I have no doubt Delia Busby would peek over anyone's walls._ Despite years of building walls, of mentally training herself to keep her distance, Patsy finds herself drawn in. Tempted to make a connection with her neighbour. 

There will be limits, boundaries. Rules she will draw up over time to ensure it is safe. To protect herself and ensure Delia only gets so close. _Conceal it, don't feel it._ Patsy nods sagely to herself and the empty room at large. 

Eventually, the sound of showers drifting from the bathroom block becomes too much and she forces herself from the cocoon of her blankets. She shrugs on a dressing gown to keep out what little chill that might make it through the barrier provided by her flannel pyjamas. Shuffling into her slippers by the door and grabbing her wash bag, Patsy opens the door, ready to face another day.

As she walks down the corridor she notices her eyes are scanning the faces of the women around her. Seeking out the face of her new acquaintance. It is an unconscious action, and she tries to stop herself. Force her eyes to the floor as usual. She has become accustomed to ensuring she is not noticed. Despite her flame red hair, she aims for anonymity. Invisibility, particularly in such close quarters, ensures survival. Her eyes are traitorous however, and continue to scan those around her as she prepares for the day ahead.

On returning to her room, she shuts the door a little quickly, causing it to produce more noise than intended. The sanctuary of her room pushes the embarrassment from her mind. She dresses swiftly in her neatly pressed uniform, but ensures the ritualistic aspect remains. Every seam is turned precisely. Every button polished. Turning her attention to her hair she ensures each strand is held within the bun, and smooths down any errant hairs with hairspray. Make up is applied delicately, slowly ensuring an even covering and perfect lines. Not a smudge, not a clu-

The knocking on the door is loud and incessant. The serenity of the room is shattered, and Patsy’s hand slips ever so slightly as she turns from the mirror.

Grasping the door handle firmly she pulls the door open sharply, her most disdainful expression firmly in place. An angry retort already forming on her lips.

“Come on Patsy, we’ll miss breakfast if you don't get a shift on.” Delia's voice is overly chipper for anyone before 10 am, and especially before a cup of tea. She doesn't wait for Patsy’s response, instead turning to leave. She pulls up quickly however, and turns once more. The cheeky smile seems ever-present on her face. “Oh, and your lipstick’s smudged. You should sort that before the girls start to talk.”

Patsy blushes furiously, but catches a glimpse of herself in the mirror and rectifies the issue immediately before grabbing her hat and pins to complete her uniform. Almost tripping over her feet she leaves the room, and tries to catch up with the retreating figure ahead of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this is still keeping you interested, we're getting closer to some big plot points. Promise


End file.
